


PROMPTZILLA

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: 25 prompts Lighthouse Cycle 3
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460974
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

1.Until Next Time (Heart) 256  
2\. Felicity's Mint Chip Fantasy (Fantasy) 129  
3\. The Fear of Shadows (Cloudless) 149  
4\. Every Moment We Have (Break) 224  
5\. Nap Time for Mommy (Bed) 121  
6\. The Quiet Moments (Soft) 164  
7\. One Thing (Champagne) 227  
8\. Wiggles (Bliss) 126  
9\. That Red Dress (Red.) 235  
10\. The Pull (Undeniable) 102  
11\. In His Arms (Warm) 152  
12\. A Minute Longer (Love) 103  
13\. Hot Cocoa with Diggle (Lost) 168  
14\. His Secret (Endearing) 239  
15\. Dark and Broody (Jealous) 228  
16\. Bedtime Routine (Searching) 114  
17\. Quicky (Lusty) 145  
18\. The Empty Coffin (Chapel) 136  
19\. At The Start (Beginning)163  
20\. Never Gone (Ending) 186  
21\. Trying Too Hard (Romantic) 161  
22\. Role Model (Inspired) 109  
23\. Morning Coffee (Thoughtful) 116  
24\. Vigilante Problems (Longing) 106  
25\. Recycling (Desperate) 156 


	2. Until Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Heart  
> WC: 256

**Until Next Time**

Felicity's heart pounded as she ran. This wasn't the way the plan was supposed to go. They were supposed to be in and out in a few minutes.

She ducked behind a crate on the docks and looked back to where she had come from. She could hear gunfire but she couldn't see anything.

"Come on Oliver. Get out of there." Felicity said to herself. She hit the side of the crate in frustration. "Why aren't you clear?"

There was a crackling in her ear then suddenly she heard Oliver's voice. She sighed in relief.

"I'm clear. Where are you?"

"On the docks. Pier 52. You told me to run and I did."

"Stay put and I'll come find you."

"Got it." Felicity leaned against the crate to wait.

Oliver showed up a few minutes later with a bullet wound and a black eye. "Let's go. Dig is bringing around the van." He held out his hand to help her to her feet.

Felicity didn't take his hand but stood up on her own. She put his uninjured arm over her shoulders. "I hope the other guy looks worse."

"The other guy is dead." Oliver let her help him to the van. "You did good tonight."

"I've been on a mission or two, you know." Felicity glanced up just in time to see him grin. "Really Oliver? If you wanted me to play doctor with you, you could have just asked. You didn't have to get yourself shot."

Oliver chuckled. "I'll remember that for next time."


	3. Felicity's Mint Chip Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fantasy  
> WC: 129

**Felicity's Mint Chip Fantasy**

Felicity smiled and stretched under the covers. It was the first sleep she had gotten in a long while. It didn't hurt that her dreams had been good too.

Oliver laid on his side and watched as she woke up. "Why are you smiling?"

"I had the best dream ever." Felicity turned to face him. ""It was about you."

"Was it some naughty fantasy?" Oliver ran his fingertips over her shoulder.

"Well, you were all sweaty." Felicity poked him in the chest.

Oliver grinned. "Tell me about it."

"I was in my favorite pair of pajamas, eating mint chip while you were shirtless on the salmon ladder." Felicity giggled. "It was awesome. "

Oliver rolled over on his back and laughed.


	4. The Fear of Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cloudless  
> WC: 149

**The Fear of Shadows**

Oliver looked up into the cloudless night as he stood on the deck of the cabin. He could feel something coming but he couldn't put it into words. Not just yet. Whatever it was, it was looming over him like a shadow. Like death itself.

The door opened behind him. He didn't turn around. He didn't want her to see his fear. He schooled his nerves and smiled as Felicity wrapped her arms around his.

"You should come in. It's cold out here." Felicity leaned against his arm.

Oliver nodded. "Yeah. I'll make us a snack." He pulled her into his arms. "Are you hungry?"

"We both are." Felicity grinned.

"Waffles and mint chip?" Oliver pulled her against his chest.

"Extra chocolate sauce?" Felicity looked up.

"You got it." Oliver let her lead him by the hand inside. He glanced back at the cloudless night sky one last time.


	5. Every Moment We Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Break  
> WC: 224

**Every Moment We Have**

Felicity rubbed Oliver's shoulders. "It's going to be fine and it's not like we don't need the break."

"I've never run from anything before." Oliver pulled her hands off his shoulders and kissed them. "I feel like I'm failing to protect you and our children."

"We are doing this for our family." Felicity moved in front of him. "Let the others take up the mission. It's time to step back and live your life."

"Until something comes to take me from you again." Oliver rubbed his face.

"You mean the Monitor." Felicity sighed.

"Yes. I mean the Monitor. I should have never made that deal and if I could unmake it, I would."

"I know." Felicity reached out and caressed his cheek. "Let's just go to the safehouse and enjoy what time we have until…."

"He comes to take me so that I can die?" Oliver shook his head and looked at the floor. "Can you ever forgive me, Felicity?"

"You are a hero and you did what heroes do." Felicity raised his face so she could look into his eyes. "There is nothing to forgive. I love you."

"I love you." Oliver pulled her into his lap. "We'll go and we will make the most of every minute we have. I promise."

"You bet we will." Felicity kissed him softly. "Let's get packed."


	6. Nap Time for Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bed  
> WC: 121

**Nap Time for Mommy**

Felicity fell back on the bed. "She's so small. Why is she so exhausting?"

Oliver laughed as he sat down on the bed with Mia in his arms. "Mia, I think Mommy needs a nap."

Felicity poked him in the leg. "I need coffee and a sandwich too."

Oliver looked down at her. "I think we can handle that. Right Mia?" Oliver got up and walked out of the room. "After Mommy has her nap."

Felicity turned over on her side and watched him as he left. She sighed. Oliver's tolerance for no sleep was something she envied at that moment. She yawned and soon dropped off to sleep.

When she woke up, Oliver brought her coffee and a Monte Cristo.


	7. The Quiet Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soft  
> WC: 164

~~The Quiet Moments~~

Oliver stroked the top of Mia's head. The fine hair was so soft. He picked her up out of the cradle and walked over to the bed where Felicity was sleeping.

He looked down at his wife with love. Felicity was his always. The love of his life. He would never love anyone else the way he did her.

But the little baby sleeping in his arms pushed the boundaries of his heart. Of course he loved William but he missed so much. He had missed moments like this.

This was what he fought for all those years. This was what he almost died for so many times. It was the quiet moments without fear or pain, just love. Quiet ones where he was a man who loved his family.

He kissed Mia softly on her head and took her back to her cradle. He looked up and saw the first glint of sunrise out of their window. He sighed content in the moment.


	8. One Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Champagne   
> WC: 227

**One Thing**

The cork popped on the champagne bottle. Oliver held out the bottle as it fizzed a little.

Felicity giggled as she held out the glasses.

"This is a treat. What are we celebrating anyway?" Felicity asked as Oliver poured the champagne.

"We are celebrating everything and nothing." Oliver put the bottle back in the ice bucket. "Something we should celebrate everyday."

"You're right. We should celebrate more. Our lives are dangerous and we are not guaranteed tomorrow."

"No talk of our nightly business." Oliver held up his glass. "A toast. To my always."

"And my always." Felicity clinked her glass with his. She took a sip. "Mmm. This is the good stuff."

Oliver took a sip and winked. "I always want to give you the good stuff."

Felicity laughed. "Oliver!"

Oliver closed his eyes and turned red. "I just meant…."

Felicity put her hand on her chest. "I know exactly what you meant. You don't have to spoil me all the time. I love you for who you are but not what you can give me."

Oliver grinned. "I know one thing I'd like to give you."

Felicity took his glass and put it on the table with hers. She put her hands on his face and kissed him. "I think you should give it to me now."

Oliver scooped her up in his arms. "Yes dear. "


	9. Wiggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bliss  
> WC: 126

**Wiggles**

Mia wiggled on the bed between her parents.

Oliver smiled as Mia grabbed his finger. "Hey there, baby girl. You got a grip on you."

"We should get up and do something." Felicity watched them and felt content to stay where she was.

'No. I don't want to move until I have to. I'm happy just where I am." Oliver kissed Mia's fingers. "With my girls. Total Bliss!"

"Humm. I know what you mean." Felicity stroked the fine hair on Mia's head. "She's perfect and she's ours."

"Yeah. We did good." Oliver looked over at Felicity. "Do you want another one?"

"Someday maybe. Right now I just want to watch her wiggle." Felicity sighed.

"Yeah me too." Oliver reached over and took Felicity's hand. "But someday…."


	10. That Red Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Red  
> WC: 235

**That Red Dress**

Oliver looked up from adjusting his cufflink as Felicity walked out of the bedroom. He swallowed hard at the sight of her in the form fitting red evening dress.

"What's wrong?" Felicity frowned. "I thought you'd like this dress. I can put on another one."

Oliver shook his head and smiled. "We don't have time."

"But you made a face…." Felicity was confused.

"I'm just….um…." Oliver couldn't put into words exactly what he was thinking at that moment. "We better go."

Felicity picked up her purse from the coffee table. "Oh...Let me guess. If we don't go now we will never get there."

"Yeah." Oliver blushed. He held out his hand for hers. "I have a feeling I'm not going to have a lot of fun at this thing."

Felicity put her arm around his arm and laughed. "Don't worry. You'll have fun before the night is over. Lots of fun. I promise."

Oliver looked down into her face. He could tell that she knew exactly the impact that red dress had on him. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I'll hold you to that promise." Oliver gave her a quick kiss as he walked her to the door. I'm going to be glaring at a lot of people tonight because of that dress. Maybe I should bring my bow."

Felicity laughed. "You wouldn't. "

Oliver just grinned and opened the door.


	11. The Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Undeniable  
> WC: 102

**The Pull**

Oliver tried. He really did. He even tried to discourage her but it didn't help. The pull he felt towards Felicity was undeniable. It was strong and relentless and no matter what he did to push her away…. He always came back to her.

He didn't realize that Felicity was feeling that same pull. It was just as strong and relentless for her as it was for him.

He didn't know until she told him. That was the day he stopped fighting it and let her into his heart and his arms.

That was the day they found contentment and love. Together.


	12. In His Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Warm  
> WC: 152

**In His Arms**

Felicity shivered as she stood outside on the deck of the cabin. She looked around and frowned. "Oliver?"

Oliver came around the side of tbe cabin with an armful of firewood. "I had to chop some firewood. Get inside."

"You took a long time. I was worried." Felicity opened the door and went in.

Oliver followed her in and kicked the door closed. "No one knows where we are but Dig and Lyla. We're safe here."

"I know but… "

"Felicity." Oliver put the firewood down and pulled her into his arms. "Stop worrying. "

Felicity snuggled close to him. "You're warm." 

"Let me get a fire started so we can both be warm." Oliver kissed her cheek and pulled away.

Felicity sighed and sat down to watch Oliver get the fire started.

Soon Oliver had a nice fire going. He pulled Felicity into his lap. "Better?"

Felicity snuggled against him. "Yes. Much better. "


	13. A Minute Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Love  
> WC: 103

**A Minute Longer**

Felicity looked down at her little girls face for the first time and felt a rush of love fill her heart. She looked over at Oliver and knew he was feeling the same thing.

"She's perfect." Felicity whispered.

Oliver nodded. "And beautiful, just like her mom."

"I don't know about that." Felicity kissed the baby's head. "Hi Mia. I'm your mommy. That guy there. That's daddy."

"Hey Mia." Oliver sighed. "May I hold her now?"

Felicity shook her head. "Not yet. In a minute. I need to look at her face just a few minutes longer."

Oliver nodded. "I'll be right here waiting."


	14. Hot Cocoa with Diggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lost  
> WC: 168

**Hot Cocoa with Diggle**

Dig sat a mug of hot cocoa on the kitchen table in front of Felicity the sat down across from her. "Tell me what's up with you?"

Felicity shrugged. "I feel lost. I know it sounds silly but I don't know what to do with myself these days. I go to work. I play with Mia but I feel…"

"Lost." Dig nodded. "I know. I miss him too."

"It's not just that." Felicity turned her mug around on the table. "I miss being Overwatch. The city is safe because of Oliver and I have nothing to do but live an ordinary boring life."

"You need a purpose." Dig took a sip from his mug. "I get that. We had one for eight years Felicity. Oliver was at it even longer. Take some time and just be ordinary. Something will come up. It always does."

"ARGUS maybe?" Felicity took a sip from her mug.

"No. You're too good for them." Dig smiled. "You'll find something."

Felicity nodded. "Thanks Dig."


	15. His Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Endearing  
> WC:239

**His Secret**

It was dark and quiet in their bedroom. Felicity knew he wasnt asleep by the way he was breathing. "Oliver?"

"Felicity?" He turned on his side to face her.

"So are you going to tell me about the first time you saw me or am I going to have to wonder about it for the rest of my life." Felicity poked Oliver in his bare chest.

"It was during my time in Hong Kong. I was on a mission for Amanda Waller. I had to get something off the QC server. I got in and retrieved the file then I heard someone coming."

"Me!" Felicity snuggled closer.

Oliver tapped her nose with his finger. "Yes. You. I hid and watched you as you put a file on the desk and then you proceeded to babble to my photo."

"Ugh." Felicity winced. "No!"

"Yes! It was the sweetest moment during all my time away." Oliver pulled her closer.

"But I was babbling…." Felicity leaned against his chest. "I hate it when I babble."

"I have always loved to hear you babble. It makes me smile." Oliver put his finger under her chin and raised it so that he could kiss her. "I fell in love with you the moment you opened your mouth."

"And you didn't even know my name." Felicity looked into his eyes.

"No but I knew you were the one for me." Oliver kissed her again. "Always."


	16. Dark and Broody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jealous  
> WC: 228

**Dark and Broody**

Oliver stood with a drink in his hand and a dark broody look on his face. He didn't like what he was seeing. That guy was being a little too familiar with his wife.

Felicity glanced Oliver's way and saw the look on his face and the way he was rubbing his fingers together. It was like he could feel the arrow he wanted to put in Chad.

"Excuse me, Chad. I need to check on my husband." Felicity walked away before Chad could reply.

Oliver saw her coming and knew she had seen him thinking about putting an arrow in that guy.

"Oliver. He was just telling me about his project." Felicity took the drink out of his hand and took a sip. She coughed. "That's not seltzer. Where did you get vodka?"

"I stashed a bottle in my office." Oliver took the drink back. "No more for you. You know what vodka does to you."

"I'm more concerned with what you're thinking of doing to poor Chad." Felicity poked him in the chest. "This is why we never go to parties."

Oliver shrugged. "I'm happy to spend my nights with you."

"We spend all our nights together as it is. Now stop being all grr and come talk to people with me."

"Fine." Oliver sighed and let her lead him over to a group of people.


	17. Bedtime Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Searching  
> WC: 114

**Bedtime Routine**

It was the middle of the night when Felicity walked into her safe room with a cup of coffee and turned on the computer. She tasked it to search for Oliver's DNA. She had done the same thing for years now. It was a bedtime routine of hers.

She knew in her head that Oliver was dead but her heart still couldnt accept it. Maybe it never would.

She sat and sipped her coffee as she waited for the search to finish and give her the same result it always did. "DNA NOT FOUND"

Just once she wanted something else to come up on the screen. But it never did and it never would.


	18. Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lusty  
> WC: 145

**Quickie**

Oliver pinned Felicity with a kiss to the wall of the storage room of the bunker. He slid his hand down her hip and raised the hem of her very short skirt. He felt her fingers pulling on the zipper of his leather pants. He pulled back.

"Felicity…"

Felicity gave a frustrated sigh. "Shut up and get naked. They'll be back soon."

Oliver pulled off his shirt. "How long?"

"Less than twenty. Dig was rounding them up last time I spoke to him."

"Not much time." Pulled down his zipper. Oliver picked her up and waited for her to wrap her legs around him.

"Quickie now later we can do it all." Felicity gasped as he pinned her to the wall again.

Oliver did what she wanted. They finished just in time to get back to the computers just as Dig and the others arrive.


	19. The Empty Coffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chapel  
> WC: 136

**The Empty Coffin**

Felicity touched the coffin as it sat in the chapel. She didn't even have a body to bury. The coffin was filled with bits and memories that Oliver left behind.

She had asked everyone to write down their favorite memory of Oliver. Some of them read them aloud at the service. Others discreetly dropped them inside when the coffin was open.

Felicity put arrows inside with her and the children’s names tied on with yellow ribbons just before the lid was closed and locked down.

Dig came up behind her. "It's time, Felicity."

"I feel like he's still here." Felicity started to cry.

"He will always be with you. You know that." Dig put his arms around her. Come on.

Felicity touched the coffin one last time and let Dig take her out of the chapel.


	20. At The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Beginning   
> WC: 163

**At The Start**

Felicity sat at her desk in the IT department of Queen Consolidated. She stared at the empty doorway. Oliver Queen had come to see her. HER!

Felicity shook her head and turned back to her computer screen. She took a deep breath to clear her head but it didn't help. She could still smell him. It was a manly smell of soap and aftershave.

"Ugh! Get it together, Felicity. It was just a one time thing." She mumbled to herself. "He's never coming back here again."

The next time he found her she was in the server room.

Oliver stood in the doorway. "Felicity?"

Felicity jumped. "Mr…. Uh…. Oliver. Hi."

"Thanks for your help the other day."

"Glad I could do it to you." Felicity heard what she said and felt her cheeks burning. "For you. Glad I could do it for you."

Oliver chuckled. "Me too." He turned and walked down the hall.

Felicity put her hand over her mouth. "Frack!"


	21. Never Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ending  
> WC: 186

**Never Gone**

In the bunker after the funeral, Felicity picked up Oliver's bow from the workbench. She pulled the string just until she could feel the tension. Then she let it go.

"Mom?" Mia touched her arm.

Felicity handed it to Mia. "You should use it now. "

"I have a bow." Mia held Oliver's bow in her hands. "It's heavier than I thought."

"Your dad was a big guy. He said it was perfect when I gave it to him."

Mia put the bow back on the workbench. "He told me you designed it."

"I did." Felicity reached out to touch it but pulled her hand back

"Auntie Nyssa had me using a League bow. She said it would build up my arm strength." Mia saw Felicity's face. "I think I might try his though."

"He would like that." Felicity started to cry. "It's the end of an era. The end of...everything."

"No, Mom, not everything. He's a part of all of us." She hugged Felicity. "Me, Will, and even you. The Green Arrow may be gone but Dad will never be."

Felicity hugged her daughter tightly.


	22. Trying Too Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Romantic  
> WC: 161

**Trying Too Hard**

Oliver put two plates on the table.

Felicity looked at them and smiled. "All my favorites? Is it going to be like this all the time?"

"What do you mean? I was just trying to be romantic." He picked up the wine and started to pour.

"We are going to be in this universe forever. You don't need to try so hard." Felicity picked up her glass.

"Would you rather I don't try at all?" Oliver sat down.

"I like it when you try." Felicity took a sip. "I also like it when you're naked but you don't have to be naked all the time."

"I can be." Oliver smirked. "All you have to do is ask."

Felicity laughed. "Anything I want?"

"Anything!" Oliver picked up his fork.

"Mint chip for desert?" Felicity asked.

"Shall I serve it to you naked?" Oliver glanced up from his plate. "I could put the chocolate sauce on it for you."

Felicity laughed. "Yes please!"


	23. Role Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Inspired  
> WC: 109

**Role Model**

Felicity looked up at the statue of the Green Arrow. She looked around at all the people that stood there at the unveiling. She realized that Oliver had inspired so many to be the best person that they could be.

She felt Dig put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the touch. It was something Oliver would have done. She turned to Dig and smiled through her tears.

He nodded sympathetically.

Felicity turned back to look at the statue. She wondered where she would be if Oliver Queen hadn't come into her life. She would probably still be an IT girl hiding in a server room somewhere.


	24. Morning Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Thoughtful  
> WC: 116

**Morning Coffee**

Oliver brought Felicity a cup of coffee in bed every morning. He had every morning they woke up together. It was his way of taking care of her.

Felicity would smile and take the cup and breathe in the scent. She would wonder at how she managed to land the last thoughtful man on the planet.

It didn't matter how Oliver felt after a night on the streets he would bring that coffee to her and smile as he said good morning.

It was the first thing Felicity missed when Oliver left. His morning smile was sometimes bruised but his hand was steady as he held out the cup to her. She missed it and him.


	25. Vigilante Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Longing  
> WC: 106

**Vigilante Problems**

Oliver didn't know when his casual glances at Felicity turned into longing looks. It just happened one day without him realizing it. He was not just longing for her he was starting to crave her presence.

Felicity noticed the way he looked at her had changed before he did. She didnt believe all his speeches about having to be alone as a vigilante.

Oliver's words said one thing but his looks were saying a completely different thing. The longer she was in his life the more he longed for her. Oliver sighed. He knew he had to do something but he didn't know what it was.


	26. Recycling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Desperate   
> WC: 156

**Recycling**

"Now what are we going to do?" Felicity whispered from her crouched position behind Oliver.

"You are going to stay put and I'm going to go put an arrow in that asshole." Oliver whispered back.

"You're out of arrows." Felicity sighed. "That's why we are hiding behind barrels of stuff that can probably kill us."

"I got an arrow. All I have to do is pull one out of him." Oliver pointed at the dead man with two arrows in his chest near them.

"Ugh. That's so gross." Felicity shuddered. "Recycled arrows."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Oliver chuckled. "Or gross ones."

Oliver leaned over and pulled the arrows from the dead man's chest. He nocked the first one and stood up. He fired.

A thud told Felicity that Oliver had hit his target.

Oliver reached back and grabbed her hand. "We gotta go."

They ran as vast as they could and didn't look back.


End file.
